More Than an Attraction
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Clare and Owen hate each other in public, but lust over each other in secret. When Clare accidentally send Owen a text that wasn't meant to be seen, their feelings suddenly come out and it sparks something inside of them.


**AN: **Hello everyone! Here's today random one shot! It's Clowen, because I'm starting to fall in love with them more and more. It's kind of humorous to me. I laughed while writing this. I just you all find the humor in it like I did. Ha-ha.

Everything will be explained in this story as you go along. So, I don't have anything tell you all.

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi. If I did...well, things would be SO much better.

**One Shot: **_More Than an Attraction_

**Pairing: **Clare and Owen

**Rating: **M

_(Clare)_

I'm standing in gym stretching and whatnot. From the corner of my eye I see Owen Milligan taking off his shirt to play basketball with his friends. I turn around slightly and eye him. I lick my lips hungrily as I stare at his muscular arms and the bulging veins running through his arms. I allow my eyes to travel low and I look at his perfectly shaped chest. My eyes travel lower and I stare at his abs—he has six of them!

Never would I have thought that I, Clare Edwards, would have a crush on Owen Milligan. He tried to get Alli to have sex with him in the boiler room the very minute she got her heart broken. He even threw my best friend, Adam, into a door because he's Trans. He was the biggest bully and jerk last year.

Keyword: _was_!

Owen has matured since then. There are some times where he still can be very obnoxious, but I guess every teen boy is that way. I find myself loving to be around him, even if I don't show it. To him, and everyone else at Degrassi except Adam, I hate his guts. I let it be known that I don't like Owen, even though I know it's a lie. I more than like him; I'm sexually attracted to him. How could I not be? This guy is a freaking Greek god that's sent on earth to torment me! I love the way his icy, blue orbs bore into me whenever we argue—which Adam classifies as "flirting". I love how he's letting his brown hair grow out. It gets longer every few months I suppose. I just want to run my fingers through it and yank it as he rams himself inside me.

_Oh my...did I just think that?_

How did I come about this…crush on Owen? It was last month on a Wednesday. He and I had gotten detention with Armstrong, because of our arguing. We were going at each other's throat because he threw a basketball at my head. We argued the entire class period. Armstrong had told us to spend detention getting along. That didn't turn out well, _at first_. We were yelling at each other, listing off the things we hate about each other. Then, _it_ happened! Owen cupped the back of my neck roughly and yanked me into a kiss. I was stunned at the fact that he was kissing me. I kissed him back before realizing what I was doing. I pushed him off me and slapped him as hard as I could. Thankfully, Armstrong came in and told us we could go home before Owen could question me. I shot out of class so quick and ran home.

I told Adam about the kiss. He laughed at me and told me I was weird. It's the truth, too. I am weird. I've been dying to feel Owen's lips on mine and when I finally had the chance I slapped him. It just frightened me and it shocked me. Why would Owen even kiss me? He told me he hates my guts! He told me it almost every day and I started to believe it.

Until now.

The kiss felt so right. I loved the way his lips felt on mine and it made my heart explode. I hadn't felt that way since Eli and I and that's why it scares me. He gives me a feeling that Eli once gave me, but better; _much_ better!

"Earth to Clare," Owen says as he waves his hands in my face.

I snap out of my deep thoughts and look over at him absentmindedly. His lips are moving and I'm sure words are coming out of his mouth, but I don't hear them. I'm too busy staring at his lips and wishing that I could kiss them, again.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask him.

Owen rolls his eyes. "I said can we work on the project at your house. I would invite you to mine, but you might try to stalk me."

I scoff. "Please, _me_ stalk _you_? Owen, your head is so far up your ass that it's making you talk shit. I don't want to stalk you."

"Whatever, Edwards, give me your number and address."

"I'm not sure if I want you seeing where I live. You might just get a little excited and come in your underwear."

"Ha, ha," he says dryly. "You're funny, Edwards."

"I know," I retort.

"Are you going to give it to me or not?"

"I am definitely not giving _it_ to you, but hang on." I rip a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribble down my address along with my number. I write my name in big letters under it, taking off most of the page. I'm not sure why I did it; I guess I just like doing dumb things to piss Owen off. It actually excites me seeing him _so_…angry.

"I know you won't give _that_ up, Edwards. You're such a prissy virgin." He leans in closer, placing his lips near my ear. I can feel his hot breath tickling my skin. My heart ceases for a second and my breath catches in my throat. "I bet you haven't even let a guy finger you."

My cheeks turn red and I turn away from Owen. Okay, so what if I'm a virgin and haven't gone past first base. I just don't feel the need to do that until I'm married. At first, I thought it would be nice to give myself to Eli, but he turned me down. I also tried to give myself to Jake, but he turned me down, also. What is it about me? Am I not pretty enough? Do guys not find me sexually attractive? What is it?

Owen mumbles something, but I don't bother to ask him what he says. When the bell rings I stand up and gather my books. I run out of the classroom and to my locker where I see Adam already there. He's giving me a goofy grin.

"Did you talk to him and confess you undying love for him?" he asks dramatically.

"I'm not in love with him," I mumble.

"I know that. You just want to get in his pants," he laughs.

I shoot him a glare and he holds his hands up defensively. I focus on my combination lock and twist and turn it until the lock opens. I put away my books and get ready to go to in the library. Since I have a free period, I decide to spend it in the library. I close my locker and look over at Adam.

"So, want to come over later? Drew is going to be with Bianca and Dallas is going out with some guy on the Ice Hounds. My parents are working late, so we can have the house to ourselves. We can have a movie day."

"As fun as that sounds, I can't. I have plans."

"Plans? With who?"

Adam isn't the one who asked that question. I turn around to see Eli standing there, looking at the two of us. I haven't spoken to him since we've broken up. When I confessed to him about Asher, he got mad at me and said he couldn't trust me. He asked me about how many other secrets do I have. Then he yelled and said I probably wanted it. He said he knew I liked Asher and that I was just a lying, filthy whore. It broke my heart knowing that my boyfriend at the time couldn't even trust me. I needed him more than ever and he couldn't be there for me.

"None of your business, Eli," I grit out angrily.

"Clare, I didn't come over here to start an argument. I just came over here to ask you if we could talk. I miss you and I feel awful for all the things I said. I was—"

"I don't want to hear some pathetic excuse you came up with! You broke my heart when I needed you the most. You accused me of wanting Asher to…to _assault_ me! I may sound like a total bitch right now, but I don't _ever_ want you coming near me, again. I don't even want you breathing the same air as me, Eli. I don't want to be in the same room as you. You mean _nothing_ to me."

With that being said, I walk away from Eli. Adam is trailing behind me since he has free period, too. He usually goes to the music room on his spare, but I'm guessing he's following me today. We go into the library and sit at a table in the far back.

I hadn't notice I was cry until Adam wiped my sliding tears away. I turn to him and give him a soft smile.

"So, what are these plans you have?"

"Owen is coming to my house after school," I tell him and my eyes widen.

OWEN MILLIGAN IS COMING TO MY HOUSE AFER SCHOOL!

"Clare, just stay calm. Maybe this is your chance of finally seeing how he feels about you."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" I groan.

"And what if he does? Clare, you have to let your guards down and realize that he's only acting this way towards you because you act like you hate his guts. If you show him how you really feel then—"

"Then what? He'll supposedly feel the same way about me? This isn't a romantic movie, Adam. He's not going to feel the same way about some _prissy virgin_."

"That's what he called you?" he asks and I nod.

Adam may think that Owen has some type of mutual feelings for me, but I know he doesn't. There's no way that he could feel the same way about me and even if he does, it's not like anything can happen between us. We're too different; our social circle is different and we barely have anything in common. In fact, the only thing we have in common is making each other lives miserable.

Pathetic, right?

Adam and I talk more until free period is over with. We go to our lunch and continue on with the rest of our day. Once school is over, I say bye to Adam because I know he has Whisper Hug practice for a while. He hugs me and tells me to be safe before winking. My face turns bright red and I hit him. I run to Jake's truck and hop in. I slam the door behind me and buckle my seatbelt.

"Helen and Glen are out," he tells me and I nod my head.

Nothing unusual about this; they're always out. Ever since they've been married, they've been spending a lot of time away from the house. Jake and I almost always have the house to ourselves. It's like we're living on our own.

"I'm just going to drop you off at home. Katie wants me to come over for a while since her parents are out for a while and her sister is—"

"I get it, Jake. You're going to go fuck her."

Jake cuts me a look, but I ignore it. I stare out of the window and think about how the rest of my day will go. Owen is going to come over, we're going to work on our project for History, we'll argue, and then, he'll leave. I know that's how it's going to go. I guess I can say it's my fault. I always pick an argument with him. At first, it was because he annoyed me, but now it's because I don't want him getting close to me and breaking my heart. If we keep arguing then maybe he'll hate me so much that he will leave me alone.

Jake stops in front of our house. I tell him I'll see him later. I swing my book bag over my shoulder and close the truck behind me. I walk on the porch and grab my keys out of my pocket. I unlock the door as I hear Jake pull off. I get inside and kick the door shut. I walk over towards the sofa, place my bag on it, and then flop down on it. I unzip my book bag and decide to do my other homework to pass time.

When I'm halfway done with my English homework, my phone vibrates. I have two messages. One from Adam and one from a number I don't know. I read them both.

_Hey, when your lover comes, try not to get into his pants. Work on the project first; jump in his pants later. LOL. –Adam_

I laugh and go on to the next message.

_It's Owen. I got caught up with the team. I'll be there shortly._

I decide to respond to Adam's first.

_Ha, ha. We will definitely not work on the project first. I'm trying to get in his pants and see what the Greek god is working with! ;) –Clare_

I giggle wildly, because I can just imagine what Adam's facial expression looks like. I then respond to Owen's neck.

_Okay, see you soon. –Clare_

I place my phone next to me and continue to work on my homework. My phone buzz again and I see it's a text from Adam. I open the message and furrow my eyebrows together.

_What do you mean you'll see me soon? Are you coming over afterwards? –Adam_

"Oh shit!" I say out loud.

I began to panic as I exit out of Adam's and I conversation and go into the one with me and Owen. I cover my mouth with my hand and scream. I just sent Owen the message I was supposed to send to Adam.

Oh my god! I'm so ruined.

I furiously punch buttons on my phone, dialing Adam's number. I hold the phone to my ear and get up from the sofa. I start to pace around the room and wait for him to answer the phone. After the long, fourth ring he finally picks up.

"What's up?"

"I was supposed to send you a message, but I accidently send it to Owen. Adam, what if he shows all his friends? What if they make fun of me? I'll be the laughing stalk," I groan.

"Clare," he laughs, "calm down. What did the message say?"

My cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "It said "Ha, ha. We will definitely not work on the project first. I'm trying to," I gulp, "get in his pants and see with," gulp, "the Greek god is working with. In the end I put a wink face!"

Adam starts laughing manically into the phone. I roll my eyes and let out a frustrating huff. How could he laugh at a time like this? I just told him about the message I accidently sent Owen. Instead of telling me it's going to be okay, he laughs in my face. How could he find my dying embarrassment funny?

"What kind of friend are you?" I snap.

"The kind of friend who knows that this is the dumbest thing you've ever done, Clare. You know I love you, but wow. This is _hilarious_!"

"You won't be laughing when I tell Becky about your crush on her and how you like to watch her eat lunch every day!"

Adam stops laughing. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," I taunt.

"Fine," he chuckles, "you win, but I have to go. Have fun with Owen. Try not to be all awkward. He might not have even gotten the message."

"Yeah, okay, bye." I hang up and sit on the sofa. I put my head in my hands and groan. I hope Adam is right. I hope the message didn't go through.

.

.

.

_(Owen)_

The Ice Hounds are all going out to play pool and eat pizza today. I would have gone, but I have to go to Clare's and work on our history project. The team laughed at me when I told them my plans for today. They wished me good luck and told me to try not to kill her while I'm at it.

Clare and I are always arguing. It doesn't matter why, but we just do. I can ask her for a pencil and she'll snap on me. She can ask me what do we want to do for our project and I'll yell at her. Everyone thinks that I despise her, but I don't. I actually find myself liking Clare. All of those insults and arguments are just our way of communicating. She pretends that she hates me, but I know she doesn't. I can tell Clare likes me just by the way she looks at me. She thinks I haven't noticed, but I have—especially in gym. She likes to check me out and bite her lip. That's why I always purposely take off my shirt in front of her. I like how she watches me and it's quite cute seeing her drool over me.

She can deny all she want, but Clare wants me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Well, I see it does, because everyone is quite oblivious to her liking me—everyone except Adam and Dallas. They both will always tell me in class to just shut up and kiss her already. I tried that, once, and she slapped me. At first, she kissed me back, but then she slapped me. As soon as Armstrong told us detention was over she left. She avoided me for a couple of days, too. I hated not hearing her snide comments and witty comebacks. It was what made me look forward to school every day.

I can definitely tell there's some sexual tension building between the two of us. When we're around each other the tension is so damn palpable. Whenever she enters the room I just want to push passed the kids and kiss her. I want to delve my tongue in her mouth and taste her minty breath.

I sound like a sex-craved teen at the moment.

Sighing, I take my cell out of my pocket and send Clare a text.

_It's Owen. I got caught up with the team. I'll be there shortly. –Owen _

I tuck my phone in my Ice Hounds jacket and stroll over towards my truck. I climb inside and buckle my seatbelt. Before I get ready to put the key in the ignition, my cell goes off. I take it out my pocket and I nearly choke at the message I get.

_Ha, ha. We will definitely not work on the project first. I'm trying to get in his pants and see what the Greek god is working with! ;) –Clare_

I know Clare didn't mean to send this to me, but I can't help but smile and laugh. She called me a Greek god and I can't believe she said she was trying to get into my pants. As smirk spreads across my face and I put the key in the ignition. I drive off to her house and imagine the things I'm going to do her.

.

.

.

I park my car in the driveway and sigh of relief when I see there aren't any cars here. I turn off the car, unbuckle my seatbelt, and get out of the car. I close it behind me and walk on to the porch. I ring the doorbell and chuckle as I think about the message again. Clare doesn't answer so I ring the doorbell again. This time she answers the door and her face is tomato red. She's chomping on her lip and staring at me with those big, bright blue eyes of hers. Her hair is in a wild, curly mess and I grin just thinking about how it's about to be messier when I get through.

"Are you going to let me inside, babe?"

"S—Sure," she stammers and steps aside.

I walk coolly into the house and look around. I hear the front door close so I turn around. Clare is standing there with her back against the door. She's still chewing on her lip. I know she's not trying to do this intentionally, but it's driving me wild.

This girl has no clue what she's doing to me.

She clears her throat and finally lets go of her swollen lip. "So, um, shall we work on our, uh, project?"

"Actually," I murmur while taking a step towards her. I hear Clare gasp and it makes me smirk. "I was thinking we can skip the project and work on something else."

"W—what did you have in mind?" she squeaks out as she gulps nervously.

"I think you know what I have in mind," I tell her as I cup her chin and tilt it so her eyes are looking at mine. "You think I'm a Greek god?"

Clare blushes. "I…You weren't meant to see that. That was supposed to go to Adam."

"I figured that, but that's not the question I asked you. Do you think I'm a Greek god?"

She nods her head shyly.

"You want to get in my pants, Edwards? Are you sure little Ms. Saint Clare can handle what I have going on?"

Clare whimpers softly and closes her eyes. I use the opportunity to kiss and nip at the soft, creamy flesh on her neck. She gasps when my lips come in contact with her neck. I place soft, tender butterfly kisses on her. Then, I trail my tongue along her neck before sinking my teeth in and sucking on her neck. Clare cries out and jerks her hips. I use my hands to hold her hips in place, but decide that that's not where I want my hands. I travel my hands lower and cup her round ass.

I've been fantasizing about touching Clare's ass the moment I saw her developing a sexy body.

With my hands I knead her ass wanting to feel nothing more than her without the pants on. I stop sucking on her neck and I admire the hickey that I had just put there. I look at Clare and see that her eyes are still closed. Smirking, I crash my lips on hers and she moans into the kiss. This time she doesn't pull away or slap me. She kisses me back and runs her fingers through my hair. I feel myself getting rock hard. I decide that Clare should feel it, too. I press her against me and she gasps into the kiss. I tear our lips apart and breathlessly whisper in her ear.

"You see what you're doing to me, Clare? Only you can make me feel this way."

Clare's eyes flutter open and she whimpers.

"Do you want me, Clare?"

She nods her head frantically.

"I need to hear you say it, Clare. Say you want me."

"I want you!" she cries out while moaning. "I _need_ you."

Saint Clare isn't so saint after all.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Clare? If not we can forget about this and work on the project."

"You don't want me," she replies and her bottom lip sticks out.

"I never said that, Clare. I just made you feel my cock. I'm pretty sure that shows that I want you."

"You're asking me am I sure like you want to back out. I should be used to it, I guess. Both of my ex's turned me down."

Why the hell would Eli and Jake turn her down?! Clare is beautiful! She has an amazing body and wonderful curves. Every time I see her I just want to stomp over towards her and kiss her. I want to fuck her in front of the entire class, but I wouldn't do that. Although, that does sound pretty tempting.

"They're both idiots, Clare. I'd be pretty dumb to turn you down like they did. I like you, Clare. I really do."

Clare grins and her cheeks turn bright pink. "I like you, too. I've liked you ever since that kiss last month."

"Then why did you slap me?"

"Because, I'm afraid," she admits sheepishly. "That kiss made something in me spark. It made me feel alive and good. I haven't felt that way since Eli and that's when we first started dating."

So, Clare likes me, but she's afraid of it. Why does she have to be afraid? I won't hurt her—I like her too much.

"Why are you afraid?" I ask her.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt, again. I've been hurt multiple times and I just—I just don't want to go through it again."

This conversation went from sexual to serious in .3 seconds.

"I won't hurt you, Clare. I know you've heard that line plenty of times, so you might not believe me. I will prove it to you. I will work hard to earn your trust. When you're with me, I will look out for you and protect you. I will show you that I am not like most guys and I will never, ever hurt you…at all."

Clare crashes her lips on mine. She shoves her tongue in my mouth and we start to stroke each other's tongue roughly. She wraps one of her legs around my waist to bring my closer. She rubs her leg up and down my shin. I shudder and kiss her harder. Her heart beat is racing against my chest. I know she's nervous. I break the kiss once again and tell her to show me her room. Her hands interlace in mine and she gives a light tug. I follow her up the steps and into her room. She turns around and gives me a shy smile before twisting the doorknob and giving me a full view of her room. I let out a yelp as Clare yanks me into the room and closes the door behind me.

Her lips attack mine and she cups my face while shoving her tongue in my mouth. I grip her lower back and pull her close to me. Our body loses balance and we topple on the floor. Clare shrieks as her body crashes on top of mine. She giggles while I chuckle.

It's been a while since a girl has made me feel this way. The last girl to make me feel this way was Anya. I wanted to continue to relationship between us, but she wanted to go her own way. She told me how she was grateful to have someone like me supporting her. I was torn when she left me behind, but I was glad that she was going on with her life. She was turning her life around soon after it had spiraled out of control. I do miss her, but I think I have someone in my life to replace the feeling I had for Anya.

I place my arm on Clare's lower back and I sit up with her straddling my lap. Her eyes are staring in mine and I feel my heart stop for a second. She's so beautiful with her big, blue eyes and her cherub, pouty lips. Her chubby cheeks are always pink because she blushes so much. She was fucking perfect and I couldn't believe, for even one second, that she was sitting on my lap. She's staring at me like she's trying to figure me out. It's quite cute, actually. Her small, button nose is crinkled up and her eyebrows are knitted together. I kiss her temple and I feel her start to easily relax against me.

"You can have anyone in the world," she starts off, "why me? You think I'm some prissy virgin."

"Clare you are far from prissy. I said that because you always argued with me."

"You're right," she whispers and arch my eyebrow curiously at her. "I've never let a guy…finger me."

"That can be easily arranged," I tell her and she barely has time to react as I pin her on her back. I kiss her roughly and knead her soft breast. I finger the button of her pants before unbuttoning them. I yank them down to her ankles and look up at her. She's biting her lip and staring at me. I pull her pants off all the way and set them aside. I stare at her. My eyes travel down to her gray, cotton panties. She's rubbing her thighs together and whimpering.

Without taking my eyes from Clare, I peel her panties off and groan as I take in the sweet aroma coming from her. I part Clare's legs apart and get greeted by the glistening, dripping sex in front of me. I palm her pussy and cup it earning a groan from her. I rub her a couple of times before sliding my middle finger inside her. Slowly, I slide my finger in and out of her, watching her body twist and squirm in pleasure. Her mouth is parted and she's letting my name drip from her pouty lips. I withdraw my finger from inside her just to enter her with two of my fingers. I kiss her temple and travel down to her cheek before placing my lips on her cheeks to swallow her moans.

My fingers are still working inside of her as my tongue slips in her mouth to dance with her tongue. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and her fingers are running through my hair. She roughly tugs a few strands and moans loudly against my lips. I twist and turn my fingers inside her, caressing her vaginal walls.

"I can't last any longer, Owen," she mumbles against my lips.

I press my thumb down on her swollen clit and rub it in small circles. She whimpers and arches her back. Her walls close around my finger and she tugs on my bottom lip. She shudders and closes her eyes. I watch in amusement as Clare riders her first orgasm. I kiss her temple and withdraw my fingers from her. I bring them to my lips and suckle the savoring taste of Clare. She's blushes madly and exhales a happy sigh.

"So," I start off, "still want to see with the Greek god is working with?"

.

.

.

_(Clare)_

My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks grow hot. I can't believe Owen just brought that up, again. I bite my bottom lip and nod my head shyly. I can't stand it anymore! I hate trying to ignore the throbbing, aching feeling between my legs whenever I fantasize about Owen. I want him and I'm sure of it. This time I don't have to be afraid, because he wants me, too. He feels the same way about me.

I confiscate every clothing article I have on and lay in front of Owen in nothing. He licks his lips hungrily and his eyes turn a shade darker. He stands up and grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. I gasp as I stare at his sculptured body. I see the trail of hair that grazes through his abs and disappears into his pants. He grins at me while unbuttoning his pants. He takes them off next, leaving him in his plaid boxers. He gives me a carnal grin before grabbing the waistband of his boxers and taking them off tortuously slow.

A gasp erupts from my lips as his cock springs free. I take a look at it seeing as I've never seen one before. It's long—about six, maybe seven inches—and thick with veins roped around it. The swollen head is dripping with pre-cum. Owen gets back on the floor and he smiles at me cockily.

"Like what you see?"

I nod my head. I definitely like what I see.

"This is much better than my fantasies," I say out loud.

"You fantasize about my cock?" he asks in amusement.

"I…well, no," I stammer, avoiding his gaze.

"It's okay, Clare. I fantasize about you all the time. Now, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I nod my head. I couldn't be surer. Owen nods his head and kisses me. He grabs my blanket from the bed and pulls them on the floor with us. I'm not quite sure why we haven't migrated to the bed, but I guess this is okay. I'm not complaining.

Owen softly commands for me to lie on my back and I comply. He goes over towards his pants pocket and pulls out a condom. He then, comes back over towards me and spreads my legs apart. He gets between my legs and I feel his cock poking at me, begging to be inside of me.

"It's going to hurt, Clare," he warns me.

"I—I know," I tell him. I've read about it and heard about it from Jenna and Alli. They say your first time hurts, but it gets better. Alli said it was more uncomfortable than hurt, but she was just glad she got it over with.

With his mouth, Owen tears open the condom and spit out a piece of the wrapper. He pulls out the condom and sits the wrapper aside. I watch as he rolls it on. He kisses my cheek before sliding the head inside. My breath gets caught in my throat and my eyes squeezes shut. I can't believe I'm about to give my virginity to Owen Milligan. We're not even together and I'm giving him something that I've been saving for someone special.

Who's to say Owen isn't that someone special?

This entire time I've been trying to build a wall around my heart and not let Owen in it. I wanted him to think I didn't like him to save both of us, but I can't hide it any longer. I really like Owen and I want to be with him.

I cry out as Owen breaks my barrier. I grab a fistful of the blankets that are sprawled beneath us. Owen shushes me and tells me to relax, but I can't. There's a burning pain between my legs and the thought of having his freaking huge cock inside of me hurts! It's uncomfortable and it's new to me. I can feel him stretching me as he body stills. He gives me a look and I nod my head, giving him the okay. He starts to move tortuously slow inside me. The pain and discomfort is slowly washed away and replaced by pleasure.

As Owen moves inside me, I feel my heart swelling and racing. So many thoughts swarm my mind as I feel him sliding in and out of me. It's like time has frozen and our body is molded into one. He doesn't pick up the pace, nor does he go rough. He's gentle and slow…like he's making love to me.

The room is filled with our heavy pants and rapturous moans. I feel a bubbling, warm sensation in the pit of my stomach. My toes curl and my back slowly rises from the floor. Owen clings on to my lower back and brings me close to his chest. He continues with his slow thrust and our body stills. We moan each other's name with trembling breaths and we climax together. We ride out our orgasm until it's completely gone. Afterwards, Owen pulls out and I whimper at the loss. He takes off the soiled condom, grabs the wrapper, and tosses it in the trash. He comes back over towards me and slips under the blanket with me.

"Aren't you glad that you _accidentally_ sent me that text? I'm betting you did it on purpose just to get in my pants," he jokes.

"Oh you're so full of yourself," I tell him as I pant heavily, trying to catch my breath.

"I think I'm going to buy me a t-shirt and get it custom made to say Greek god. How do you like the sound of that?"

I chuckle, feeling my cheeks turn red. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope…_girlfriend_."

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Yup," he grins and wraps his arms around me. "You're my girlfriend whether you like it, or not."

Luckily I like it.


End file.
